eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Little Miss Philippines 2019
''Little Miss Philippines 2019 ''is a segment that premiered on 8 July 2019 and concluded on 20 July 2019. It is the 26th edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic child beauty pageant for little girls who are adorable, talented, and witty. Since its inception in 1984, Little Miss Philippines has been an important stepping stool for little girls dreaming to become like their favorite celebrities they see on television. This 2019 edition only had a short two-week run. It is part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ''segments, such as ''Mr. Pogi, Bebot, and Maid in the Philippines. ''The short-lived revival of these segments is meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. These segments are done in "limited engagement" only. Three-year-old CJ Keith "Kit-kit" Longcanaya of Parañaque City was crowned as the ''Little Miss Philippines 2019 ''grand winner. Six-year-old Althea Ruedas was declared as the first runner-up, while five-year-old Ysabella Espinosa was hailed as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview '''Registration and audition' The child pageant was open to little girls who are 7 years old or below. On 1 July 2019, the show announced the revival of the iconic segment and held a week-long audition at APT Studios. Alternatively, aspirants may send their audition videos to a specific email address provided by the show. Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from Monday, 8 July to Wednesday, 17 July 2019. They were hosted by Maine Mendoza, Jose Manalo, and Little Miss Philippines 2012 grand winner Ryzza Mae Dizon.' ' There were a total of ten daily rounds. Each daily round featured three new contestants who must compete against one another. The children must first introduce themselves with a witty saying (kasabihan).The contestants must then show their talent in the talent portion. Their intelligence and wit were finally tested in the question-and-answer portion. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 35% – Talent * 35% – Intelligence and wit * 30% – Personality Daily winners received a cash prize of ₱10,000. They also advanced to the prejudging round of the competition. Consolation prize of ₱5,000 was given to the other daily contestants. Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Thursday, 18 July 2019 at 3:30 pm. Hosted by Ruby Rodriguez, Luane Dy, and Ryzza Mae Dizon, it was live streamed on the official YouTube channel, but was not broadcast on television. From the ten winners of the daily rounds, the prejudging round determined the Magic 5 contestants. The prejudging round was similarly formatted with a talent and a question-and-answer portion. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different performance for the talent portion. Their wit and intelligence were then tested in the question-and-answer portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the ten contestants. The judges included actress Gladys Reyes, child psychologist Leni Sanchez, teacher Maireen Joy Nunez Perez, and radio DJ Nicole Hyala. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 50% – Talent * 30% – Intelligence and wit * 20% – Personality No decision was immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the'' Magic 5 was made on Saturday during the grand finals. '''Grand finals' The grand finals of Little Miss Philippines 2019 was held on Saturday, 20 July 2019. It was primarily hosted by Jose Manalo and Maine Mendoza. The judges included television host Daphne Oseña-Paez, Little Miss Philippines 1990 grand finalist Atty. Patricia Leticia Ramos-Syson, psychologist Lillian Ng Gui, Little Miss Philippines 1992 ''second runner-up Patricia Ann Roque, businesswoman Cristalle Bello, ''Eat Bulaga! ''host Pauleen Luna, and comedian Michael V. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 50% – Talent * 30% – Intelligence and wit * 20% – Personality For the final time, the ten contestants took their introductory walk during the opening presentation of the pageant. '''Announcement of prejudging round results (Magic 5)' After their introductory walk, the ten finalists were narrowed down into the Magic 5 based on the results of the prejudging round that occurred previously. The Magic 5 finalists were CJ Keith Longcanaya, Chelsea Rye Cornel, Althea Olivienne Ruedas, Ysabella Espinosa, and Kzhoebe Nichole Baker. Final results The Magic 5 finalists underwent final talent and interview portions. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different performance for the talent portion. Their wit and intelligence were tested in the question-and-answer portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the five finalists. Three-year-old CJ Keith "Kit-kit" Longcanaya was hailed as the grand winner of Little Miss Philippines 2019,'' taking home ₱100,000. She then competed in the "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" grand showdown against the winners of other revived segments. First runner-up Althea Olivienne Ruedas of Antipolo City was awarded ₱30,000. Meanwhile, second runner-up Ysabella Espinosa of Bacoor, Cavite took home ₱20,000. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who were involved in the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Jose Manalo *Ruby Rodriguez *Pia Guanio *Maine Mendoza *Luane Dy *Allan K *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Vic Sotto Results chart '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds were held from Monday, 8 July to'' Thursday, 18 July 2019. They were broadcast live on television. Each daily round featured three new contestants who must compete against one another. Daily winners advanced to the prejudging round of the competition. The daily rounds were hosted by Maine Mendoza, Jose Manalo, and Ryzza Mae Dizon. '''Week of 8 July–13 July' Week of 15 July–18 July Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Thursday, 18 July 2019 after the live show. It was live streamed on the show's official YouTube channel'', but was not broadcast on television. The ten daily round winners participated in the prejudging in order to be narrowed down into five grand finalists. Announcement of the Magic 5 was made on Saturday during the grand finals. The prejudging round was hosted by Luane Dy, Ruby Rodriguez, and Ryzza Mae Dizon. '''Grand finals' The grand finals was held on Saturday, 20 July 2019 at APT Studios. The show was broadcast live on television. It was primarily hosted by Jose Manalo and Maine Mendoza. Announcement of prejudging round results (Magic 5) The ten finalists were immediately narrowed down into the Magic 5 based on the results of the prejudging round. The five remaining finalists then competed for the last time in the final talent and interview portions. Final results List of contestants A total of 30 contestants competed in the 2019 edition of Little Miss Philippines. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Editions of Little Miss Philippines Category:Little Miss Philippines Category:Quality Articles Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Child Pageants Category:Female Pageants Category:Pageants Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown